


Love

by NocturnaIV



Series: Their Captain [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Agape, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gil is a treasure, Gil knows he could be with Uma and Harry, Gil knows that technically he has a platonic relationship with them, Gil loves them so much, Gil's emotional intelligence is incredible, Multi, Pre-Descendants (2015), Sea Three, Uma and Harry are in a relationship but they don't call it like that, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Because it was inhuman not to fall in love with Uma. Because it was impossible not to fall in love with Harry. Gil knew that. If they continued like this, that could happen.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well... My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Uma was jealous and she wasn't going to admit it. But Gil could tell. She had her pretty lips tight and was completely tense like a statue. He slid his hand over her shoulder, and she took a deep breath. Neither Uma nor Harry were going to admit that something had happened between them recently. But he had noticed. Even more, Gil had seen how Harry had fallen for Uma over the years. Little by little at first, but at some point, his best friend only sank into those emotions. Uma had been harder to read. She had turned her attention to Harry and him in a balance way. She was a natural leader, making them feel special. And Uma had also begun to fall for the adoration Harry professed to her. But recently something had happened and if he wasn't wrong, they had finally kissed. Or they were about to do it because they were nothing subtle in the way they looked at each other. Which, to him, was adorable.

Uma was jealous, but she wasn't going to admit it out loud, not even to him. Gil hugged her from behind. Uma was small in her arms. A small storm of absolute destruction. She was no longer fighting against his displays of affection. That made him smile. She clung to his arms, trying to look indifferent. But he could feel her fingertips slightly buried in his muscles.

Anyone could look up and notice them on that building’s roof. Uma liked to look at everything from a height and study the people of the Island. She had been explaining to him how it was obvious that the sectors were divided by villains and he didn't need a map to realize it. Just observe. But when she started talking about Captain Hook's shop, she fell silent.

Uma was jealous, but she wasn't going to admit it.

Harry was in love with Uma. For Gil, it was as obvious as the cold sea, the sky filled with black clouds and the invisible barrier that surrounded them. And falling in love with Uma was irremediable. Uma had been the piece they had needed. An interesting balance. She was a leader that didn’t hesitate to give orders, but she was also incredibly protective. Uma thought he didn't realize it, but she was always watching him. Like that morning, she had prevented his brothers from bothering him again. Gil would never confess, but his family was incredibly violent for everything, even for jokes or shows of _affection._ For them, everything must be rough and masculine. Always a competition. And the twins used to join forces to beat him. Uma didn't like that and that's why she preferred to drag him everywhere. But he didn't mind, he liked to hear Uma. He was happy when he could hug her or play with her braids.

He rested his chin on her shoulder.

Gil didn't know if Uma could fall in love. She looked like the kind of person who did things in her own way. Even feelings. But there was no doubt that she felt something for them. For Harry and him. And something different for each of them. Uma showed intensity and pride when it came to Harry. But when she was with him, it was slightly different. Uma was protective and sweeter with him. She caressed Harry intensely. But with Gil, she was gentle. She laughed more with him. Uma smiled wickedly when it came to Harry. Gil didn’t feel that one relationship was better or worse than another. On the contrary, he liked to see the power that Harry and Uma had, the type of game they had was admirable. But he wouldn't change the way she was much calmer and more relaxed when she was with Gil. Uma trusted him in a special way.

Harry was different with him too. His best friend was fervent and devoted to Uma, incredibly intense. But with him, Harry was more affectionate and expressive. Even some childish. Harry always invaded his personal space and fluently expressed his emotions and feelings. Harry really wanted affection, but he thought he couldn't ask for it. So, Gil was more than willing to provide that affection, to give him the sporadic affection that none of them could find in their families. Harry made him feel that there was nothing wrong with being honest with his emotions and impulsive with his actions. None of them questioned their need to stay close to each other. Harry could be dangerous, impulsive, and intense. But he was also one of his safe places.

Gil knew that Harry and Uma were people who had to protect themselves from the world. But he felt lucky to know that they relaxed around him.

He knew something was happening between Harry and Uma. They wouldn't tell him, but he suspected what was happening when they were alone. Although neither of them made him feel out of place. On the contrary, they seemed to want to compensate him for the new closeness they had. They didn't know it, but that was very sweet of them.

Uma was jealous, but she wouldn't admit it. From that roof, they could see Harry flirting with some girls and boys who had entered Captain Hook's shop just to talk to Harry. The girls were incredibly flirtatious and the boys didn’t miss the opportunity to say out loud things that would blush anyone. Gil knew that Uma didn’t share her things. She was incredibly greedy with Harry and with him, but in a much nicer and sweeter way than any villain with their descendants. Uma was greedy but devoted to who was hers.

Uma didn't seem to notice what was really happening. Harry was using his own domain style to control the others. But she was still recovering from the incident with Mal. Her pride had been beaten, but not eliminated. After Mal's disloyalty, Uma had locked herself in the ship they shared and hadn’t wanted to talk to anyone. Ursula did nothing for her daughter, she acted as if she didn't have one. Gil and Harry had taken care of Uma, bringing her food, clothes and more than one occasion had had to convince her to leave the sea. Gil had feared that Uma wanted to live among the sharks or embrace more her sea nature. But she was recovering. At last, she was hanging around the Island again and she had been in enough humor to give him a little lesson in politics and society.

He could feel that Uma was preparing a plan to return to her previous position and go much further. But even someone as strong as she could be hit by life and shake a little. That didn't make her less fantastic. He looked at her face. Uma seemed to have doubts in her mind. She had been questioning too many things since her incident with Mal. Gil held her in his arms wanting to protect her from her own emotions. He didn't want her to doubt Harry or him.

Harry had promised he would meet them, but he was still flirting at work.

"He's tricking them into buying things." Gil commented with a smile because he had seen Harry do that on other occasions.

If Uma looked right, she would notice that Harry was radiating _danger._ He was a predator using all his skills to catch naive baits. When Harry was really interested in someone... Well, it was enough to see how he acted around her.

Uma turned her face to hide her emotions. Gil took the opportunity to kiss her cheek. She tensed a second and then looked at him. Surprise and then fun. Uma's eyes changed emotions quickly. She looked at his smile and then at his eyes. She relaxed.

"Sure. Harry is a businessman.” Uma replied sarcastically.

He denied, brushing his nose with hers. She made a gesture of distaste for the proximity but she didn’t move. Gil knew that meant that it didn't bother her and that she was probably enjoying it. Harry always seemed to ask Uma for permission to touch her or he expected her to take the first or last step. But Gil knew that Uma was comfortable with them, that she didn't trust anyone else to be this close to her. Uma knew that Gil would never do something disrespectful. And it was impossible for him not to want to hug her. He liked having her this close.

"You're strange." She accused.

Uma always said that, but never ordered him to let her go.

Even so, she had a melancholic expression.

"Just look." Gil asked, looking toward the place.

From the roof, they could see everything. How Harry got more stuff, how the girls and boys doubted or tried to refuse. But Harry had his dangerous charm, it seemed like he was threatening, flirting or both things. Maybe it was because of his hook or the deranged smile, but the teens bought something and ran away.

Gil wanted to tell Uma that Harry only had eyes for her. That his way of flirting was a method of control. Gil wanted to tell her that he always listened to her and had paid attention to her lessons. _Domain _was important on the Island. Harry used all his best features, those that Uma pointed out, to generate terror and confusion in people.

Gil wanted her to understand that a little stumble would never make them stop admiring her.

Harry put the money in his pocket. Uma leaned forward, intrigued. Harry checked around him and when he saw that there was no family or clients, he opened the register and took more money.

"What is he doing?" Uma whispered and looked at him "He doesn't usually steal."

"Why do it if people voluntarily give him what he demands?" Gil joked.

She smiled. Uma was smart. She was already analyzing everything she had seen. Jealousy was gone and now she was using that beautiful mind of hers to understand the mystery in front of her eyes.

But he took her hand and entwined their fingers. Uma tried to say something, but he guided her on the roofs, following Harry. He knew where his best friend was going. Uma was intrigued but she followed him. Harry entered the market and Gil stopped.

"What is happening?"

"You'll see." Gil ducked to avoid being seen.

The market was the place where different gangs were. And because of what happened with Mal, people were willing to annoy Uma and he didn't want to see her angry. She didn’t comment on the subject and pretended they were on a spy mission. Uma sat on his knee, barely showing her face to look at the market entrance. Gil hugged her again and rested his chin on her head.

He would never say so, but Mal was right about something. Uma wasn’t bad enough. But that was a good thing. Bad people thought of themselves and were selfish. Uma was always protecting Harry and him. She had gotten into more fights for them than for herself. Although Uma was proud, she used to have more control against her enemies than against those who messed with Harry or him. Gil was glad that Uma no longer had to spend time with Mal. Because Uma hadn't looked happy when she was with Mal, she seemed to be defensive and uncomfortable all the time. Instead, when Uma was with them, she would relax, laugh, and have fun. He loved hearing her laugh. When Uma was with them, Harry was more relaxed and happier, because he no longer had to be so alert for safety. When Uma was with them, Gil felt that everything would work out.

Harry left the market with his sword in his hand and a paper bag hanging from his hook. They couldn't hear what was happening, but obviously, he was fighting with someone. Uma tensed when she heard from the market the infamous nickname that Mal had given to her. Harry ran back to the market with a war cry. Uma held his arm, ready to order Gil to go for Harry. But in a few seconds, Harry came out again with a dangerous smile and someone's bag of money.

"That's for me." Gil explained, pointing to the paper bag.

"What?"

Uma looked at him with intrigue and he helped her up. Gil said nothing, kissed her forehead and went to meet his best friend. He knew that Uma was looking at him and following him, but he trusted her. Uma was smart, she would know what to do. She would first observe before acting.

Gil reached the main street and ran to Harry, hanging on his back. Fortunately, the pirate had already put away his sword, because they almost fell. Harry laughed and grabbed his waist with his arm. Gil rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Did you have breakfast?" Harry asked. Although he knew the answer.

Gil denied. His father had a policy of ‘_only the strong survive' _and made his children compete for food. The twins used to overpower him. But that's why Harry stole his father's money. Harry believed he didn't know where the money came from. But Gil knew very well the risk Harry was taking and how his pride would be destroyed if Gil asked him to stop doing that. Instead, he took the paper bag with three boiled eggs and a huge piece of bread. Gil leaned his head against Harry's and devoured each egg as if it were small snacks. Harry laughed openly at his lack of manners. Both wandered the market, back to the port. Harry's hand was protectively closed at his waist. Gil knew that he could close his eyes and be guided by his best friend with confidence.

"Uma wasn't with you?" Harry asked.

Yes, and surely, she was watching them.

Uma didn't mind how close Harry and he were. She seemed to promote them to be so close. Gil could feel that there was something special between them. Something that few people could understand and not even he knew exactly what it was. But it was something special and important.

"She sent me to find you, I think she went to her mother's restaurant." Gil smiled.

She had been jealous, but she wouldn't let Harry know that. Uma had felt insecure, but she had only allowed Gil to see that. And he hoped she didn't feel that way anymore. He hoped that Uma had noticed that Harry had double intentions with everyone except Uma and him.

Harry and Gil stopped outside the ship they had already taken as their own. Harry took his bread, cut a piece and put it on his mouth. Gil laughed and bit the hard crust bread. Harry smiled at him with approval.

"I also got some gold jewelry for Uma." Harry licked his thumb that had touched Gil’s mouth.

His best friend showed him the bag of what Uma and Gil had thought was money, but instead, there were small pieces that Gil could add to Uma's clothes. Harry put the accessories in Gil's pocket before giving him another piece of bread. Gil ate with pleasure, thinking about new gloves for Uma. She had left the colors of Ursula behind and now she proudly wore her own colors. A little gold and a lot of turquoise and cyan. He wanted to give her something worthy for her.

Recently, the world had laughed at Uma and she had risen on her own, rejecting the supposed protection of her mother that hadn’t been able to save her. And now she walked freely. Uma was still recovering, but she was still as glorious as ever.

"Boys!"

Harry smiled more when he heard Uma. Gil turned and made a theatrical bow as she approached. Uma laughed and stood beside him. Gil finished his bread in a bite. Uma looked at him and he knew she understood why Harry was doing all of that in the shop. She shouldn't worry. Harry had no eyes for anyone but her. Uma leaned against his side and he grabbed her thin shoulders with his arm. Harry approached, waiting to be invited. Uma hooked her index on his belt and pulled him toward them. Harry laughed and hugged her by the waist. He and Gil looked at each other with a knowing smile. It was good to see Uma in a better mood.

Like any other day, they climbed into the ship. Uma read to them the chronicles of a legendary pirate. Gil leaned back on her lap and rested his legs on Harry's. Harry rested against her. Gil could see the looks they exchanged. There was passion.

Harry had been looking for his northern star for a long time and Uma had taken that place. Uma was born to be praised and worshiped because that was the source of all her power. Gil could read their feelings and the future they would have. But they had been raised not to feel that way. They were educated to associate those emotions as something negative.

Gil knew that his presence helped a lot to Harry and Uma so they could deviate from that inevitable path.

Besides, he knew that he could share whatever his friends were having.

Because it was inhuman not to fall in love with Uma and Gil sometimes felt the desire to hug her a little more, not to just kiss her cheek and see her smile more. Because it was impossible not to fall in love with Harry, with his charismatic personality and games until Gil could steal that smile shark with his lips.

Gil knew that. If they continued like this, that could happen. The three of them could have that. But he also knew that Harry and Uma, to protect themselves, they would control their emotions between the two. Harry would allow himself to have those deep emotions with Gil and thus not bother Uma with his feelings. Uma would just show her sweet trust with Gil and keep the control and domain with Harry. A safe game. Gil would take those sweet parts that he loved from them. But at what cost?

"Gil?" Uma asked.

The sunset lit her. He wanted to take gold and turn it to dust so he could spread it over her skin that glowed in the evening in a superhuman way.

Harry leaned down to look at him, his cheeks flushed from the heat and probably from laughing. His blue eyes had mischief full of promises.

Gil smiled.

On the Island, love looked like something weak. But there were hundreds of ways to love and thousands of ways to express it. Love could be the only way to survive. That was the way his mother and her sisters survived on the Island. Gil _knew _that Harry's love would raise Uma much higher than the barrier that had them trapped. He knew that Uma could take care of Harry in every aspect regardless of her pride.

They just needed to stop being cautious.

"I must go home." Gil sat down and kissed Uma's cheek and did the same with Harry.

His friends share looks, intrigued. But he left them alone. If he thought about it, he had fallen in love with them a little. Because it was inevitable. But it wasn’t painful. Love was sweet and harm. Love was happiness and protection. Besides, he knew that feelings and relationships didn’t require quantity, but the quality of time.

Gil arrived at his house. The screams of his brothers fighting and the loud laugh of his father while he entertained his friends filled his senses. He moved between the boxes and climbed to the second floor. His aunts greeted him with a hug while they were carrying freshly washed clothes from his father. He advanced to his mother's room. She was sewing and mending some clothes to give them a new use. Gil sat next to her and leaned on her side.

"Well?" His mother asked.

His father had gotten a better deal with Cruella de Vil. So, they needed to move to her territory. His mother had allowed him to stay because she knew how important Harry and Uma were to him. If he moved to the other side of the Island, it would be dangerous to cross territories.

"I will go with you." He accepted.

Her mother smiled in that special way as if she could read all the feelings in the world. She nodded and Gil closed his eyes. He was going to miss Harry and Uma, but he knew that when he came back, they would both have found a way to break that ridiculous rule about love. They were going to find their own way of being together. Because they deserved to be happy. Gil wanted them to be happy. And they would always be his best friends.

He would always love them. Harry and Uma only needed time. He could give them that.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures!
> 
> The books say that Captain Hook got mad at Harry for stealing money from his register. Well, this is my take on this idea and for what Harry was using that money for.
> 
> This started as a request made about Uma jealous and ended here. I'm really sorry.
> 
> I also wanted to give my explanation of why Gil moved away from them until Uma was searching for a crew. I don't see this as something negative. Gil loves Uma and Harry in a very beautiful way. His love is agape, an unconditional love that seeks their well-being. He sees the possibilities they could have together. But he prefers to free Uma and Harry from their emotional chains. Gil loves freely and wants the same for them.
> 
> Yes, his mother is one of the blond girls in Beauty and the Beast. The mom of the twins is another one of those girls. Yeah... Gaston lives with them three. Gaston lives in a very macho environment.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
